L'Opposé du Contraire II : REQUIEM D'UNE CHIMERE
by emokami
Summary: Que feriez-vous à sa place ? Elle, Sonjha, a décidé de se laisser aller…peut être. Ou peut être pas tout compte fait. Comme on dit, on descend pour remonter non ? NUZLOCKE CHALLENGE !
1. Étincelle

**Requiem d'une chimère**

**Résumé :** Que feriez-vous à sa place ? Elle, Sonjha, a décidé de se laisser aller…peut être. Ou peut être pas tout compte fait. Comme on dit, on descend pour remonter non ? NUZLOCKE CHALLENGE !

**Chapitre 1 : **

**Etincelle**

•**¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•**

_Ça c'est un duel intéressant, devaient penser les spectateurs. _

_Bien sûr, elle, la grande rousse et lui, le bel albinos, comment ne pas être intéressant ? _

_Elle sentait la brûlure de leur regard sur elle. Elle sentait leur impatience. Le sang, c'était cela qu'ils réclamaient. Tous. Elle aussi souhaitait le sang. Mais au autant qu'eux. _

_« La cruauté humaine », songea-t-elle avec ironie en regardant à côté d'elle. _

_Icar. Son magnifique dragon de feu. Ils en avaient fait du chemin depuis Bourg Palette. Il se tenait droit et fier à sa droite. _

_Il la regarda à son tour. Sa dresseuse. Son amie. Sa moitié. Il se donnerait à fond pour elle. Il savait autant qu'elle que c'était la dernière ligne droite avant la fin. Que ce serait l'ultime combat avant de disparaitre. _

_Qu'importe s'il mourait à ce moment là. _

_Du feu s'échappa de ses naseaux, ses ailes battirent nerveusement. Sa queue écailleuse s'agita. _

_Oui, il accepterait la mort. _

_Il scruta sa nemesis. Cette énorme tortue bleue le regardait aussi. _

_Bientôt il se vengerait. Il le tuerait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. _

_Sonjha, elle, regardait Elric. Son rival, son ennemi. _

_Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils restaient de parfait étrangers. _

_Une évidence s'imposa à elle. _

_Duel à mort entre le Maître de la Ligue et elle. _

_« Vous serez sûrement amenez à vous battre l'un contre l'autre un jour. Peut être demain, peut être dans dix ans, je ne le sais. »_

_Les paroles du vieux Chen résonnaient en elle tel un glas. _

_Ils ne se battaient pas demain, ils ne se battaient pas dans dix ans. Ils se battaient hors du temps. _

_Les cries de la foules devraient les maintenir dans la réalité, mais ni les appels, ni les encouragements, ni les cris d'impatience ne parvenaient à les sortir de leur monde. _

_Elric regarda autour de lui, à peine conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. _

_Son regard empli de détermination confirma ce que pensait sa rivale. _

_Jamais il ne lui céderait de plein grès sa place. Il se battrait jusqu'à la fin. _

_Elle n'avait sûrement aucune chance. _

_L'ultime duel contre le Maître de la Ligue Pokémon. _

_-Prêtes ? demanda-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres. _

_Prête, répondit-elle sans hésiter. _

_Sous les ovations des foules, ils se serrèrent la main, et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. _

_Le carnage pouvait commencer. _

•**¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•**

Une intense lumière la sortie totalement de son rêve.

Le regard encore flou, elle vit sa mère tirer violement les rideaux de sa fenêtre, mettant fin à son monde onirique.

Le temps radieux la mit tout de suite de mauvaise humeur.

Le seul jour de la semaine où elle pouvait dormir, sa mère la réveillait systématiquement, prétextant les « corvées ménagères ».

La jeune fille protesta, et sortie de son lit en râlant.

Elle profita du fait que sa mère étendait le linge dans le jardin pour s'éclipser de la maison.

Il faisait beau, s'en était presque déprimant. Elle préférait de loin la pluie, bien plus imprévisible et destructrice, aux rayons stagnant du soleil radieux.

Et le mauvais temps une bonne excuse à ses grosses chaussures de sorcière et eternels sweet à capuche.

C'est avec une musique de metal saturé qu'elle entra dans son habituel magasin de jeux vidéo. Son refuge, sa destination.

Le vendeur la salua d'un sourire. Il la connaissait, à force de la voir traîner dans son enseigne.

Elle jalonna les rayons. PSP, PS3, Xbox, Wii, 3DS, rien de tout cela ne l'intéressait. Après tout, elle ne possédait aucune de ces consoles.

Rayon DS, là aussi elle ne s'arrêta pas.

En réalité, elle n'avait quasiment pas de console. Elle se contentait de la Super Nes et des quelques trois jeux qu'elle possédait.

Pour le reste, faute de moyen, elle trouvait d'autres alternatives.

Dans ce cas, que faisait-elle donc dans cet endroit ?

Elle cherchait à s'évader. A sortir de sa vie.

Peut être voulait-elle disparaitre. Définitivement.

L'avantage de ce magasin, c'était qu'il proposait, à certains de ses clients, des tests de jeu, dans une pièce adjacente.

Et Sonjha la rousse en profitait bien. Combien d'après-midi passait-elle dans ce magasin !

Elle arriva au rayon des jeux d'occasions.

Cela lui faisait presque mal au cœur de voir tout ces CDs et ces cartouches empilés pêle-mêle, ne demandant qu'à quitter cet endroit sombre.

Elle lut rapidement les mots qu'elle arrivait à déchiffrer sur ces étiquettes en mauvais état. Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy IV, Double Dragon, Street Fighter, The Legend of Zelda, Dragon Ball, il y en avait à la pelle.

Elle se pencha sur l'étagère inferieure, celle des jeux Advence. Des cartouches rectangulaires à dominance grise cachaient entièrement le verre de l'étagère.

Rien de véritablement intéressant en sommes.

Mais une pile de cartouche vert transparent attira son attention. Pokémons Emeraude. Ça existait ça ? Des rouges et des bleues tout aussi paillettes trônaient à côté. Rubis et Saphir.

Elle se méfia. Pokémon, cette licence si connue, qui avait des cartouches à paillettes ? Étrange.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil, sans grande conviction de trouver un jeu intéressant, et vit une cartouche seule, au milieu de toutes les autres.

Rouge. Mat. Simple. Avec une étiquette intacte, comme si le jeu était encore neuf.

Pokémon Rouge Feu.

Au-delà du nom écrit dessus, elle pouvait distinguer clairement la tête orangée d'un dragon crachant des flammes, l'air dangereux.

Etrange pour un jeu destiné aux enfants.

-Je peux vous aider ? demanda une voix grave derrière elle.

La surprise la fit sursauter, et elle se retourna avec un air effrayé.

Elle se retrouva alors face à l'individu le plus étrange qu'elle n'eut jamais vue.

Une figure non pas pâle, mais littéralement blanche. Blanc comme un linge. Pareil pour ses cheveux, du moins ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, il les avait attaché en catogan. Et ses yeux. Unique !

Deux iris rouge sang à la pupille si rétractée qu'elle semblait n'être qu'un fin trait horizontale au milieu de ce rouge.

Grand et maigre, ses habits noirs faisaient ressortir le blanc de sa peau déjà bien mis en valeur grâce à la lumière crue des néons.

-Euh…euh…

Son cerveau faisait comme un blocage. Elle devait sûrement avoir l'air d'une imbécile avec sa bouche grande ouverte !

-Vous désirez quelque chose ? insista le jeune homme avec un grand sourire avenant.

Elle se faisait déjà vouvoyer à peine ses dix-sept ans passés !

-Euh…non.

Sans rien dire, il fit mine de s'en aller. Etrangement, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, même si elle ne savait rien de lui. Tout ça elle s'en fichait. Quelqu'un comme ça, on n'en croisait pas à tous les coins de rue.

Mais sa langue refusait de se délier. A croire que son corps n'était pas d'accord avec lui-même. Sa main se leva légèrement vers lui, mais ses jambes restèrent figées. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait convulsivement comme celle d'un poisson, mais aucun son n'en sortait.

En dernier recours, elle s'assainie une gifle mentale et réussi enfin à articuler convenablement.

-Euh…finalement si.

-Ah oui ?

« _On dirait que je viens de lui dire que je suis la reine d'Angleterre_ » songea-t-elle avec amusement.

-Je voudrais essayer ce jeu.

Du doigt, elle lui indiqua la cartouche de Pokémon Rouge.

Il sourit, et sorti un jeu de clé de sa poche. Il ouvrit la vitrine, et lui tendit la cartouche de jeu.

Timidement, presque religieusement, elle la lui prit des mains, et rougis en sentant le contact avec sa main, aussi froide que la sienne.

Elle sentit une légère décharge électrique, et tripota nerveusement de son autre main le bas de son pull noir en laine pure.

C'était systématique, dès qu'elle mettait un habit en laine, elle avait forcement un coup d'électricité statique lorsqu'elle touchait quelqu'un.

Peut être croirait-il que c'était le coup de foudre.

Elle rougit de plus belle à cette idée. Ce serait tellement bien !

Depuis sa rupture avec son dernier petit copain, elle se sentait d'avantage seule, et donnerait n'importe quoi pour être de nouveau avec quelqu'un et peut être même, tomber amoureuse.

-Voilà, suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à la salle de test.

Dit comme cela, elle pensa avec amusement qu'il pourrait aussi bien la conduire dans une salle de laboratoire.

Au travers des rayons du magasin, la jeune fille seule et l'employé au physique atypique se rendirent au bout du magasin. Il les entraina dans une petite pièce à part, idéale si on souhaitait passer des heures et des heures à vivre des aventures fantastique au travers des consoles.

Au fond, on pouvait voir un immense écran plasma accroché directement au mur. En dessous, un long meuble à compartiments contenant en chacune de ses cavités une console. De la première Nes à la dernière PlayStation en passant par la Saturn, aucune des plateformes de salon ne manquaient à l'appel. En face, et dos à la porte, un énorme fauteuil en tissu sombre se tenait en face de la télévision, une petite table à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme s'avança, et se dirigea vers le meuble. Dessus, un exemplaire de chaque console portable était posé dessus, tous branchaient à leur chargeur respectif.

Il prit une Game Boy Advence SP, la seule de la gamme à être retro-éclairée, et la tendit à la jeune fille, qui l'attendait patiemment sur le palier de la porte.

Elle ne savait quoi faire. S'avancer et s'asseoir sur le fauteuil ? Le congédient ainsi ? Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille.

Comme ça, elle aurait peut être moins l'air…seule. Tout du moins se sentirait moins triste avec une présence à ses côtés.

-Euh…excusez-moi.

-Oui ?

Son accent lui était étranger. Peut être qu'il était un étudiant venant d'ailleurs.

-Je…je… je n'ai jamais joué à Pokémon en fait et...euh…

Bien sûr qu'elle mentait. Elle y avait déjà joué. A la version spéciale Pikachu, mais le fait de devoir s'esquinter les yeux sur un minuscule écran de Game Boy Color l'avait sérieusement rebuté.

L'employé la regarda d'une étrange manière. Se doutait-il qu'elle mentait ? Non. Impossible. Elle savait parfaitement mentir.

Peut être pensait-il que les filles qui ne connaissaient pas Pokémons n'existaient pas.

Elle réfléchi un instant à cette possibilité. Si, les filles qui ne savaient pas ce qu'était une console existaient. Mais certainement pas dans le milieu des jeux videos.

-Je vois. Attendez deux minutes, je reviens.

Il n'allait tout de même pas aller chercher quelqu'un d'autres pour lui expliquer les règles au moins ?

Perdue, légèrement déçue, elle alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, et elle se serait sûrement endormie si elle n'avait pas eut cette désagréable et obsèdent boule au ventre. Pourtant, la légère odeur de renfermé devrait la rassurer. Ce fauteuil était si confortable…

Que faisait-elle là ? Dans cette pièce impeccablement insonorisée ? À la merci de n'importe qui ? Un léger début de panique commençait à s'insinuer en elle tel un serpent.

Non. Personne hormis le patron, l'employé et elle dans la boutique ne connaissaient cet endroit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit la porte grincer, et durant un instant, le fin filé de lumière fit étinceler l'écran plasma.

L'homme s'approcha de nouveau d'elle, posa une chaise à coté de son fauteuil et s'assit dessus.

Etrangement, la chaise, pourtant en vieux bois sec d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, ne grinça pas sous son poids.

« _Bizarre_ »

Il se pencha vers elle, et dit calmement :

-Allez-y, allumez.

Elle s'exécuta.

A peine que le bip sonore caractéristique des consoles Nintendo eut retenti, elle sentit une terrible décharge électrique lui engourdir les mains.

Prise de panique, elle attrapa le bras posé à coté d'elle, et le serra de toutes ses maigres forces. L'homme grogna de douleur, puis plus rien.

Elle n'était plus rien.

Un à un, ses sens s'éteignirent. La vue, puis le touché, ensuite l'odorat, après l'ouïe, et enfin le gout. Elle ne sentait plus le gout de son chewing-gum, l'odeur masculine émanant de l'homme, les bruits électroniques des consoles en veilles, le contact froid de la Game Boy entre ses mains, et la pénombre de la pièce.

Elle n'était plus rien.

Elle ne sentait plus son corps.

Ses jambes n'existaient plus.

Elle n'était plus qu'un esprit errant sans but dans les ténèbres.

Le noir la terrifiait. Depuis toujours.

Elle tremblerait bien de peur, si encore elle pouvait ressentir des émotions.

Etre dans cet endroit, si s'en était bien un, était _normal_.

Comme si elle était enfin _à sa place_.

Des petites lumières jaillir lentement de nulle part.

Où était-elle donc ?

Comme au sortir d'un rêve, un brusque coup, mat, puissant, violent, lui martela le vide qui lui tenait lieu d'estomac.

Elle avait mal.

Mais c'était _normal_.

C'était logique, cela allait de soit, ça suivait son cour.

Soudain, alors qu'elle avait l'impression de nager dans de l'huile, la jeune fille remarqua qu'une des étoiles se détachait des autres de par sa taille.

Etait-ce, comme on le lui avait appris en physique, une super nova ? Allait-elle exploser ? Devant elle ? La tuant d'un coup ?

L'étoile avançait vers elle toute vitesse. Ou bien était-ce elle qui volait vers l'objet céleste.

En s'approchant, une silhouette se détacha au cœur de cette étoile, qui se révéla être un puissant halo de lumière mauve.

Il était en position fœtale, comme un enfant prêt à naître.

C'est un être violet, vaguement humanoïde. Sa longue queue l'entourait comme un rempart. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il lui paraissait presque attachant, attendrissant, s'il n'avait pas eut cette aura de violence, de haine, de peur. Il dégageait tellement de sentiments négatifs qu'il mettrait mal à l'aise n'importe qui.

Elle se sentit frissonner. Peut être. Peut être pas.

Son corps commença à se déplier. Il avait l'air petit et chétif, en réalité, une fois tous ses membres déliés, il devait mesurer dans les deux mètres. Ses grands yeux étaient aussi violets que son corps. Il la regardait d'une étrange manière, comme s'il la jugeait.

Avait-elle honte ? Était-elle faible ?

En tout cas elle baissa les yeux sous le poids de ce regard venant du fond des âges.

Une terrible pression lui enserra le crâne. Et tel un racloir, elle sentit quelque chose lui fouiller la tête. Chaque couche de ses souvenirs, de tout ce qui faisait son être fut touché, douloureusement.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais cela lui avait semblait une éternité.

Au dernier moment, alors que la douleur atteignait son paroxysme, menaçant de la tuer, tout s'arrêta. Le temps, l'espace, tout.

Puis il reprit son cour, comme si de rien était.

Et le monstre la regardait toujours, platoniquement, comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle.

Ce qui était peut être le cas après tout.

« _Qui es-tu ?_ »

Cette voix. Grave. Simple. Profonde. Ancienne.

Magnifique.

C'était la sienne ?

« _Oui…je suis devant toi_. »

Son bras se leva. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui, et l'observa, interloqué. Il n'avait pas cinq doigts, ou griffes, comme la normale, mais trois. Trois boules mauves qui se mouvaient avec aisance.

« _Mewtwo._ »

Etait-ce son nom ? Quelque chose en elle sonna comme une évidence. Oui, c'était bien son nom à ce monstre. Le « deuxième mystère » si elle le traduisait.

Il l'avait dit par télépathie, mais il lui semblait qu'il le lui avait murmurait au creux de l'oreille.

« _Sonjha_ » songea-t-elle fortement.

« _Bonne chance…Sonjha la rousse…_ »

Pourquoi lui souhaitait-il bonne chance ?

Sa main, ou ce qui lui en tenait lieu, était à la hauteur de son visage. Elle émit une légère lueur violette, qui paraissait intense dans le noir de l'espace. Le halo entourant le monstre ayant disparu au fur et à mesure de leur « conversation ».

Elle se sentit entrainée vers le monstre, come si un hameçon était planté dans sa poitrine et l'entrainait.

Elle ne hurla pas. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, Mewtwo ne faisait que l'aider à se réveiller de son rêve ? N'est-ce pas ?

•**¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•**

**Règles du Nuzlocke :**

Pokémon KO est considéré comme mort.

Capturer UNIQUEMENT le premier Pokémon de chaque zone, sans distinction d'étage pour les donjons.

Exception faite pour les Pokémons chromatique et Abra.

Renommer TOUT Pokémons capturés ou donnés.

Echange entre joueurs interdit.

Exception pour les évolutions par échanges.

Echange avec les PNJs autorisés.

Achat interdit dans les magasins. Exception pour les balls. Achat autorisé uniquement pour _les champions d'arène _et la ligue. Mais revente des objets achetés et non utilisés OBLIGATOIRE après.

Passage au centre Pokémon illimité.

Pokémons légendaires rencontrés ne sont pas comptés comme des Pokémons de zones.

Pokémons uniques ne sont pas comptés comme des Pokémons de zones.

Mode de combat DEFINI.

Changement de Pokémons lors combat autorisé.

Utilisation des objets de soin en combat interdit, seuls objets tenus autorisé.

Attaque ONESHOT interdite.

•**¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•**

**Alors, voici la réécriture de ma fic à la 3****ème**** personne. Je ne m'en sortais pas avec les « je » donc, je réécris tout comme ça. **

**Je trouve que ça rend mieux comme cela =)**

**Ce sera en rapport plus ou moins direct avec mon autre fic The Dark Maiden, comme des apparitions de personnages, d'un Peter un peu (mais JUSTE un peu ) chelou. **

**C'est le récit de mon Nuzlocke sur Rouge Feu, premier que j'ai fait XD **

**Maintenant, à vos reviews ! **


	2. Un choix dit logique

**REQUIEM D'UNE CHIMERE**

**Résumé :** Que feriez-vous à sa place ? Elle, Sonjha, a décidé de se laisser aller…peut être. Ou peut être pas tout compte fait. Comme on dit, on descend pour remonter non ? NUZLOCKE CHALLENGE !

**Chapitre 2 : **

**Un choix dit logique**

**•¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•**

Tel au sortir d'un rêve, Sonjha se sentit tomber dans le vide, puis enfermée dans un cocon de couvertures douces et moelleuses.

De nouveau, comme tous les jours, sa mère venait de la réveiller brutalement en ouvrant grand les rideaux.

Il y avait trop de lumière. Même au travers de ses paupières closes, elle devinait le temps estival de dehors.

Finalement, sentant bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir, elle les ouvrit.

Et resta choquée un bon moment.

L'endroit où elle se trouvait ne ressemblait en rien à sa chambre.

Où était passé son lit à baldaquin ? Son armoire à double porte ? Ses hautes fenêtres ? Ses habits éparpillés sur le sol ?

Et même, qu'était devenue l'allure d'apocalypse qu'était sa chambre ?

A la place, elle se trouvait dans une pièce rose.

Des draps du lit dans lequel elle était allongée jusqu'au montant des fenêtres, tout était rose.

Les murs, d'un ton plus clair, presque blanc.

Douloureusement, tels des clous qu'on lui enfonçait un à un dans le crane, les souvenirs de la veille, encore s'il s'agissait bien de cela, lui revinrent en mémoire.

L'albinos, Mewtwo, le magasin, l'étincelle, tout.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands. Son cœur battit plus vite. Ses mains tremblèrent.

Elle était paniquée.

Et si elle était morte ?

Non. Si c'était réellement cela, elle ne pourrait pas avoir peur. Elle ne respirerait même pas.

Normalement.

Son regard se posa sur tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Une armoire en bois rose foncé, assortie aux montants de son lit. Un miroir.

Elle devait voir son reflet. Avoir au moins un aperçu de son fantôme. Etait-elle transparente ? Translucide ? Fantomatique ? Évanescente ?

Non.

Elle était toujours la même.

Toujours cette jeune fille de petite taille, aux cheveux rouge vifs, aux grands yeux gris, aux cernes épais, le nez fins, les lèvres tremblantes, à la silhouette malingre, le dos courbé malgré sa petite taille.

Elle détourna les yeux, gênée par son apparence des plus déplaisantes.

Au moins cette vision, à défaut d'être agréable, était réconfortante. Elle était toujours la même.

A ceci près qu'elle ne portait pas son habituel jogging qui lui servait de pyjama, mais un ridicule minishort bleu avec un micro T-shirt rose.

Rose.

Mini.

C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

Lentement, ses deux mains s'emparèrent de sa tête, la compressant à s'en faire mal. Elle tomba à genoux, et se mit à hurler de frayeur, les yeux exorbités par l'horreur de la situation.

Elle venait d'être kidnapper, elle en était sûre. Le fait qu'elle n'ait plus aucuns habits sur elle, qu'elle soit dans un endroit inconnu, dans une chambre qui plus est.

Le pire était certainement cette affreuse couleur rose.

Il n'y avait que dans un seul endroit où il pouvait y avoir ce genre de couleur.

Une maison close.

Elle gémit pitoyablement à l'idée d'être dans un endroit pareil.

Et si on la drogué ? Et si on l'obligeait à faire…des choses ?

La jeune rousse empoigna sa longue chevelure et roula sur le côté, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas imaginer le pire.

C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas lui arriver ce genre de chose. Ça n'existait que dans les films. Pas dans la réalité.

Impossible.

Et pourtant.

Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Elle était prisonnière. Bel et bien prisonnière.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

Cela ne se pouvait. Elle ne pouvait pas être dans cette situation. C'était surréaliste. Impensable. Inconcevable.

Impossible.

Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle, ne pouvant brider d'avantage son imagination quant à tous ce qu'elle pourrait subir dans les prochains jours.

Ce n'est que lorsque son côté droit, à force d'être à même le parquet, commença à lui faire mal qu'elle se décida enfin à se relever, consciente de l'indécence de sa tenue, ou de son absence de tenue plutôt.

Repérer l'endroit où elle était. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Juste au cas où.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la fenêtre et scruta le paysage, à la recherche d'un indice quelconque.

C'était…incroyablement vide. A mi-chemin entre un village et un no man's land.

D'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, elle se trouvait au premier étage d'une maison, qui était entouré d'une cour, mais pas de haie ou de mur pour le délimiter, juste de petites barrières blanches, comme dans les séries américaines.

Les maisons autour étaient toutes du même genre, petite et avec un jardiné non dissimilé.

Une maison close dans un trou perdu ?

Bizarre.

Cette idée s'effrita alors pour laisser la place à une autre, tout aussi déplaisante.

Elle était kidnappée par des pauvres qui voulaient de l'argent.

Subitement, elle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche de n'importe quoi pouvant lui servir d'arme. Elle refuserait de se soumettre. Hors de question. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

Pour une fois.

Non. Elle ne devait pas paniquer. Ce serait une faute. Elle devait réfléchir. Et vite.

Sortir par la fenêtre ? Certainement pas. Ce serait prendre le risque de se briser la nuque.

Se cacher dans l'armoire ? Sous le lit ? On la retrouverait facilement.

Réfléchir. Réfléchir.

Ses doigts se perdirent de nouveau dans ses cheveux.

Réfléchir.

S'habiller. Oui. Elle devait s'habiller. Elle réfléchirait mieux sans cet horrible accoutrement.

D'un pas silencieux, elle se dirigea vers l'armoire à glace et l'ouvrit.

Un soupire soulagé s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes.

Au cœur de tout ce bois rose, il n'y avait que des habits gris. Sa couleur de prédilection.

Mais elle désenchanta rapidement en se rendant compte que ce n'était que du cuir. Pas d'accessoires SM, fort heureusement, elle se serait probablement évanouie de terreur, mais des pantalons, des vestes, des corsets, tout ce qu'elle rêvait de porter mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre face au regard des gens.

Elle farfouilla un peu, et sourit enfin en dénichant un jean large et un sweet taillé à l'origine pour un garçon. Pas de marque, pas d'inscription, c'était parfait.

Elle se sentit mieux. Il ne lui manquait plus que des chaussures.

Elle trouva de hautes bottes de cuirs à semelles épaisses, ainsi que des baskets de toile. Elle les enfila, et fut étonné de les voir pile à sa taille.

Quelqu'un devait sûrement avoir pris ses mesures dans son sommeil. Elle en trembla d'effroi et de dégout.

Ses pas, d'abord tendus, hésitants, terriblement lents, et douloureusement silencieux se firent plus assurés lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur le seul objet qui, illogiquement, ne l'effrayé pas.

Un ordinateur.

Le monde dans lequel elle vivait lui avait appris qu'il suffisait d'avoir accès à l'ordinateur personnel d'une personne pour en savoir plus que suffisamment sur elle.

Rien.

Il n'y avait rien de personnel dedans.

Un fond d'écran uniformément gris, seul deux icônes ornaient le bureau, la Corbeille, et un dossier nommé « Mes Documents ».

Sans hésitation, Sonjha cliqué deux fois dessus, et ne comprit rien quant à son contenu.

Une icône en forme de bouteille rose nommé « Potion », rien d'autre.

Elle cliqua dessus aussi, mais rien ne se passa. Elle ouvrit alors le menu déroulant, et resta septique vis-à-vis de ce que l'engin lui proposé.

Il n'y avait que trois option : « Retirer objet », « Stocker objet » et « Jeter objet ».

Curieuse, elle choisi la première option.

Tel un distributeur automatique, la fameuse Potion sortie d'en dessous du meuble.

Sonjha resta interdite plusieurs secondes, avant de s'emparer de la bouteille, et de lire sur l'étiquette « Restaure de l'énergie à votre Pokémon ! ».

Etrange, que faisait donc un goodies de Pokémon dans un endroit pareil ?

Et surtout, jamais encore elle n'avait entendu parler d'un ordinateur-distributeur.

Cet endroit était de plus en plus bizarre.

Comme le lui avait appris son psychologue, elle respira et expira plusieurs fois d'affilée, sentant une nouvelle crise de panique s'emparer d'elle.

Si elle voulait s'en sortir, elle devait garder la tête froide.

Inspirer…expirer…inspirer…expirer.

Enfin calmée, elle avisa l'escalier aux marches recouvertes de moquette dans un coin de la pièce.

Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Si elle était un otage, elle ne risquait rien, dû moins l'espérait-elle.

Résolue, Sonjha descendit cette cage d'escalier, le son de ses pas étouffé par l'épaisseur de la moquette.

Enfin arrivé en bas, elle vit une femme assise à une table carré en train de regarder la television.

Une vision…normale.

Excepté le fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette femme du tout.

_« CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA ! »_

Le son brutal la fit violement sursauter. Elle poussa un lamentable petit cri aigu, et se rattrapa au mur pour éviter de s'étaler au sol.

Tandis que le générique de Dragon Ball Z continuait, la femme se retourna vers Sonjha, rouge de honte.

_« Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa  
CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA  
Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo  
Sawagu Genki-Dama -Sparking! »_

-Bonjour ma chérie, commença la femme, le plus naturellement du monde.

Personne ne l'avait jamais appelle « chérie ». Mais qui était cette femme pour oser lui parler de cette manière ? Peut être la connaissait-elle, une lointaine parente.

Tandis que la quarantenaire se leva pour la saluer, Sonjha scruta son visage pour y déceler une quelconque ressemblance entre elle et un de ses parents.

Rien. Une parfaite étrangère.

La jeune fille se figea, comme bloquée, lorsque la femme l'enserra dans ses bras.

Apparemment elle ne semblait pas sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Enfin, après ce qui sembla une éternité à Sonjha, elle la lâcha, mais garda ses mains sur ses avant-bras, tout en la regardant de haut en bas avec…amour ?

-Il est tant que tu partes de la maison…

Elle n'était pas kidnapper ? Elle pouvait sortir quand elle le souhaitait ? Bizarre.

-Et que tu accomplisses ton voyage…

Un voyage ? Sonjha trembla à cette idée. En entendant les voix française du dessins animés, elle avait comprit qu'elle était toujours en France, et à présent cette femme lui disait qu'elle allait partir ? Quitter son pays ?

-…Pokémon.

Elle repensa automatiquement à la bouteille qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'ordinateur. Ce n'était qu'un simple goodies. Pourquoi cette femme lui parlait-elle aussi de Pokémon ?

Mais si elle regardait Dragon Ball Z, peut être était-elle aussi une fan de la licence Pokémon. Et qu'elle lui parlait simplement d'essayer un jeu. Etrange manière d'aborder le sujet.

Mais, tel un serpent, une autre idée s'insinua en elle.

Et si…

Non. Impossible.

Ce n'était qu'une simple cartouche. Un simple jeu.

Impossible.

Inconcevable. Et pourtant…

Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Sonjha s'écroula au sol, ne sentit pas les mains de la femme se resserrer sur ses bras pour tenter de la retenir, et sombra dans une semi-conscience.

-Sonjha !

D'où cette femme inconnue connaissait-elle son nom ?

« _Je serais dans Pokémon ?_ » songea la jeune fille en faisait inconsciemment un mouvement de recule lorsque la femme tenta de l'asseoir sur une chaise.

Non.

-Allô ? Professeur Chen ? Oui, c'est bien Dorianne Rödhårig*****, et bien…ma fille semble refaire une de ses crises de panique….en lui rappelant qu'elle devait passer chez vous pour choisir son premier Pokémon…très bien, je la maintiens avec moi…merci…à vous aussi, à tout de suite.

Durant tout ce discours, Sonjha ne cessait de hurler, ne sachant pas quoi penser. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle là ? Qui était cette femme ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Et comment cela se faisait-il que le nom du médecin était le même que le vieux qu'on rencontrait au début du jeu de Pokémon ?

Autant de question qu'elle se poser alors que la femme lui tapotait les joues.

La giflait-on pour qu'elle révèle des choses ? Réponde à des questions ? Pourquoi ne sentait-elle qu'à peine la douleur ? L'avait-on drogué ?

Soudain, une vague de froid lui brûla le visage, sonnant son brusque retour à la réalité. Elle secoua la tête, et fronça les sourcils en voyant la femme avec un verre vide à la main, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude.

-Désolée, murmura-t-elle en allant ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Un vieil homme semblable en tout point au professeur Chen de l'anime de Pokémon s'assit en face de Sonjha.

Elle le regardait sans comprendre. Etait-ce une hallucination ? Provoquée par la drogue qu'on lui avait sûrement administré ?

-Alors, tu n'as pas pris tes calmants hier soir ? commença le vieux.

-Hein ? répondit stupidement la jeune fille.

Elle tendit la main, sûre d'avoir affaire avec une vision. Contre toute attente, sa main entra bien en contact avec la joue dure et parcheminée du vieux en face d'elle.

Il sourit tristement, comme s'il avait pitié d'elle.

-Tu as peur de partir toute seule ? demanda-t-il.

-Hein ? Euh … nan.

Entre temps, la femme était allée chercher un plateau sur lequel trônaient gentiment trois tasses vides et une théière fumante.

-Qui veut du thé ? proposa-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour.

-Pas moi, répondit Sonjha sans réfléchir.

Si elle était droguée, elle ne devait surtout pas prendre de risque d'ingurgiter d'avantage d'hallucinogène.

-Moi j'en veux bien Dorianne, dit le vieux.

Il reporta son attention sur Sonjha, qui le dévisageait, songeuse.

Il ressemblait trait pour trait, le côté dessin animé en moins, au vieux Professeur Chen de Pokémon.

-Merci.

Le vieux leva sa tasse en direction de la femme et en bu une gorgée.

Il lui ressemblait trop pour que ça ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence.

-Alors, tu as peur ?

Beaucoup trop.

-Pourtant, cela fait plus de cinq ans que tu aurais dû le commencer ce voyage.

Mais dans quelle galère s'était-elle encore fourrée ?

-Ton ami, je ne me souviens plus de son nom, ne cesse de s'impatienter, parce que je te rappelle que lui non plus n'a pas fait son voyage, il t'attend.

Le monde de Pokémon…

-D'ailleurs, il doit être dans mon laboratoire, en train de tourner en rond en ronchonnant, pour changer, ricana Chen, ce qui fit glousser Dorianne.

Elle venait de se réveiller dans le monde de Pokémon.

Sonjha se mit à trembler violament. Sa jambe faisait des soubresauts si puissants que la table contre laquelle son genou se cognait sursautait constamment.

Chen posa une main sévère sur sa jambe, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer d'avantage son stress.

Pokémon…

-Alors, tu vas enfin être courageuse ? murmura-t-il.

Elle posa un regard effrayé sur lui, puis sur la femme. Qui n'avait rien à voir avec la mère de Sacha dans le dessin animé.

Cette dernière la regardait avec incompréhension.

-Tu n'as qu'à le dire si tu ne veux pas le faire, il n'y a pas de honte à ça tu sais, poursuivit Chen.

Sonjha secoua négativement la tête. Elle s'apprêtait à poser des questions lorsque la femme se leva et s'exclama :

-Mademoiselle Sonjha Rödhårig ! J'en ai assez de te voir trainer sans but dans la maison ! Ou tu te bouges et tu fais ce voyage Pokémon, comme tous les autres, ou tu cherches un travail ! Mais arrêtes de passer ta vie à ne rien faire !

Sonjha resta pétrifier devant cette femme qui ressemblait tout à coup à sa mère. Elle aussi reprochait à sa fille de ne rien faire, de paresser, de glander. Et comme tout les ados, Sonjha ne répondait rien et retournait dans sa chambre.

Chen retira sa main de sa jambe.

-Euh…je dois faire quoi ? croassa enfin la jeune fille.

Telle une girouette, la femme qui prétendait être sa mère perdit son masque sévère et revêtir un sourire aussi faux que ceux qu'affichait les gens dans les catalogues.

-Et bien, pendant que tu dormais, je me faisait une joie de préparer ton sac de voyage, dedans, il y a de quoi tenir une semaine, un sac de couchage, du gel douche, des habits chaud, une lampe de poche, de l'argent, bref, le parfait attirail du parfait dresseur !

Elle se retira quelques secondes, le temps de fourrer un énorme sac à dos rose plus que bien rempli dans les bras de Sonjha, qui ne savait pas trop quoi penser.

-Il faut que tu apprennes à te débrouiller, à être plus responsable, commença Chen.

Il la prit par le bras, et l'entraina dehors. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de protester, il l'entraina vers le nord, s'arrêta devant un grand parterre de hautes herbes, lança un caillou au milieu. Aussitôt, un troupeau de gros oiseau brun trop étrange pour être réel s'envola telle une nuée de pigeon dérangée par un enfant trop joueur.

-Ça, c'était des Pokémons sauvages, maintenant, suis-moi.

Toujours aussi larguée, et trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit, elle suivi à grande peine le vieil homme qui courait presque, au travers du village, jusqu'à une grande bâtisse entièrement en béton.

Il passa une carte magnétique devant une serrure électrique située à côté d'une grande porte, et cette dernière s'ouvrit.

Sonjha se souvenait vaguement de laboratoire de Chen, dans lequel on recevait le Pikachu, mais, le vieux n'était-il pas censé attraper ce Pokémon en sortant de la ville ?

Etrange.

Sans rien dire, elle le suivit toujours au travers des nombreuses paillasses d'expérimentation, toutes recouvertes de cages contenant des créatures bizarre que la jeune fille identifia comme étant des Pokémons.

Elle ne voulait pas chercher plus la raison de leur présence dans ces cages, ne sachant pas trop si elle souhaitait vraiment connaitre la réponse.

Ils dépassèrent des rayons de bibliothèque pleins à craquer, qui semblaient diviser le laboratoire en deux parties.

Tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse quant à sa présence dans ce monde décousue et illogique, elle vit du coin de l'œil des scientifiques en blouse blanches courir dans tout les sens.

-Sonjha, la rappela Chen.

Elle sortie de sa rêverie, et reporta son attention sur le Professeur.

Il lui souriait gentiment, et lui désigna l'autre homme présent à leurs côtés.

-Bonjour Elric !

Docile, elle le regarda, et ouvrit grands la bouche et les yeux en le reconnaissant.

-Toi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Les yeux rubis de l'autre daignèrent enfin se poser sur elle. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, il ne fut pas étonné de la voir. Au contraire, au lieu d'afficher un visage surpris, il n'eut qu'un simple petit sourire en coin.

-Salut Sonjha, dit-il, tu as bien dormi ?

Elle faillit s'arracher les cheveux en l'entendant parler.

Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Elle venait tout juste d'apprendre le sien ! Elle savait juste que cet albinos de malheur était un employé dans son magasin de jeux vidéos préféré ! Pas un personnage de Pokémon ! Où était le véritable rival ? Celui qui insultait constamment le héro de minable et le rabaissait continuellement ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle, la joue tendue, comme pour lui faire la bise, mais elle recula d'instinct, complètement effrayé.

-Professeur, vous permettez que je discute un peu avec elle ? Histoire de la rassurer ?

-Euh, oui, oui bien sûr !

Le jeune homme s'empara de son bras et la tira dans un coin du labo, à l'abri des regards.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce merdier ? s'exclama Sonjha sans même lui laisser le temps d'expliquer.

-Je n'en sais rien du tout, répondit-il calmement.

Ce calme…comment ce garçon pouvait-il être calme alors qu'ils venaient d'être tout les deux projetaient dans une monde qui n'était pas censé exister ?

-T'as déjà joué à Pokémon toi ? demanda-t-elle, tout aussi calme que lui.

-Non, et toi ?

Elle ne pouvait tomber plus bas. En le voyant, elle avait espéré un instant qu'il pourrait lui éclairer sa lanterne, mais non, des deux, elle était celle qui s'y connaissait le mieux.

-Bon, bah… là, c'est le moment où le héro reçoit un Pikachu, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

Elle regarda la table qui se trouvait à côté du professeur, qui les regardait d'un œil curieux, et fut étonné de voir trois balls au lieu d'une seule.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…commença la jeune fille.

-Bon, les enfants, voici trois Pokémons. Mais, ils sont dans des pokéballs. Plus jeune j'étais un sacré dresseur ! Mais maintenant, il ne m'en reste que trois. Honneur aux dames, à toi Sonjha.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à vos autres Pokémons Professeur ? demanda la jeune fille, sincèrement curieuse.

-Et bien…ils sont morts.

Chen avait l'air tellement triste qu'elle voulu presque lui faire un câlin. Mais le regard mystérieux et envoûtant de l'autre, celui qui semblait lui tenir lieu de rival, si on suivait la logique (quelle ironie), la clouait sur place.

-Bien, vas-y, prends-en un.

Respectueusement, telle une cérémonie, elle s'avança devant la table, et resta interdite devant les trois images qu'il y avait devant chaque boule rouge et blanche.

Celle de gauche représentait une espèce de lézard orange, celle du milieu une tortue bleue à carapace marron, et la dernière, à droite, une créature de nature indéfinissable verte avec un bulbe sur le dos.

Totalement indécise, Sonjha ne faisait que faire passer sa main tremblante au dessus des trois balles, attendant une solution miracle face à son problème.

Certainement impatient de nature, Elric se racla la gorge.

En sursautant, Sonjha se décida rapidement et pris le Pokémon qui lui semblait le plus logique.

La cartouche du jeu dans lequel elle était tombée, explication la plus plausible bien qu'illogique déjà à la base, étant rouge avec un dragon orange dessiné dessus, la logique voulait donc qu'elle choisisse le Pokémon fétiche de ce jeu.

Comme si le temps jouait contre elle, Sonjha posa la main sur la ball de Salamèche, et éprouva en frissonnant violament le contact froid du métal.

-Bien, tu as donc pris…Salamèche ! s'exclama Chen, fais-le sortir maintenant.

Mais comment devait-elle faire cela ? Elle repensa au dessin animé. Le garçon, Sacha peut être, ne faisait que lancer la ball en l'air en criant le nom du Pokémon.

La jeune fille fit donc de même, en restant silencieuse tout de même. Elle refusait de se couvrir de ridicule en hurlant dans ce laboratoire.

Dans un rayon rouge, le fameux lézard apparu debout sur ses deux pattes arrière, le museau en l'air, comme pour se repérer olfactivement.

Il regarda ensuite sa « dresseuse », se demandant bien qui était cette fille aux cheveux de feu. C'était certainement ce détail qui fit qu'il l'apprécia d'emblait. Enfin quelqu'un qui connaissait les subtilités du feu dont il était un adepte.

Il s'avança lentement vers elle, légèrement chancelant, les quelques années qu'il avait passé enfermé dans sa ball lui ayant ankylosé les membres, et tendit ses pattes vers ce qu'il considérait comme son visage, pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras.

Sonjha restait immobile devant ce lézard qui désignait de ses pattes son entrejambes. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi gênée de toute sa vie.

Ecarlate comme sa chevelure, elle s'accroupit, et le Salamèche en profita pour avancer d'avantage vers elle, et s'agripper à une mèche rouge qui tombait par là.

Parfum étrange…il n'arrivait pas à le définir, ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait. Même si ça le troublait, il se surprit à l'apprécier. Son premier contact avec un humain. Il s'était attendu à pire. Finalement, elle avait beau sentir la peur, l'incompréhension, la fatigue et le manque de confiance en soit, il se promit de faire un effort.

Tout plutôt que de retourner dans sa pokéball. Il en avait assez du noir, certes confortable, mais qui le coupé totalement du monde extérieur. Au mieux entendait-il ce qui se disait tout près de lui.

-Apparemment, il aime tes cheveux, commenta inutilement Chen, leur couleur rouge y est sûrement pour quelques chose.

Peu importe ce que le vieux lui disait, Sonjha, elle, commençait malgré elle à apprécier ce Pokémon.

« _Non, ce n'est qu'un jeu _» se força-t-elle à penser.

Alors pourquoi sentait-elle la chaleur émise par le lézard, ce qui était totalement illogique puisque les lézards avaient le sang froid ? Pourquoi sentait-elle qu'il lui tirait les cheveux au point de lui faire mal ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle stupide sous le regard blasé et méprisant d'Elric ?

« _Ce n'est qu'un jeu_ » se répéta-t-elle en forçant le Pokémon à la relâcher.

Il gémit légèrement, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle le déposa au sol.

-Tu dois lui trouver un nom maintenant, lui conseilla Chen en souriant.

-Euh…

Un surnom à un Pokémon ? Maintenant qu'il le disait, elle se souvenait qu'en effet elle avait eu la possibilité de surnommer son Pikachu. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, par manque d'inspiration.

Elle réfléchi un instant. Alors, Salamèche, simple lézard, qui allait apparemment devenir un immense dragon. La réponse allait de soi.

-Icar, énonça-t-elle distinctement.

Le Salamèche, à présent Icar, la regarda et lui lança :

-SALA !

Apparemment, la réponse semblait lui plaire. Mais elle n'était pas au gout des deux hommes.

-Icar, répéta Chen.

-Ça…ça ne convient pas ? s'inquiéta Sonjha en se mettant à tripoter nerveusement l'ourlet de son pull.

-Si, mais c'est…étrange, d'où vient ce nom ?

-De…une vieille histoire, racontée par ma mère.

Elric la regarda en fronçant des sourcils. Avait-elle dit une bêtise ? Lui en voulait-il ?

-Raconte la moi alors, demanda gentiment Chen.

-Euh…ok.

Sonjha regarda de nouveau son « rival », espérant un peu d'aide sa part, mais il semblait avoir un intérêt plus que marqué pour le sol en damier.

-C'est un homme qui se retrouve enfermé dans une grotte au milieu d'une falaise avec son père, un grand savant. Pour s'échapper, ils décident tout les deux de se fabriquer des ailes avec des plumes de mouettes et de cire de bougie. Son père le mets en garde à mainte reprise de ne pas s'approcher trop près ni du soleil, à cause de la chaleur, ni de l'eau, a cause des vagues traitres. Mais Icare ne l'écoute pas. Il trouve que c'est si bon de voler qu'il va de plus en plus haut, pour toucher le soleil. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, la cire de ses ailes se mit à fondre et ses ailes se cassèrent, le précipitant dans le sol.

Un long silence s'imposa dans la salle à la fin de son récit.

Jamais encore elle n'avait autant parlé. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Avait-elle perdu la tête ?

Elric semblait être sur le point de l'égorger, Chen voulait surement essayer de trouver quelque chose à dire, et Icar était accroché comme une moule à son rocher à la jambe de son pantalon, le regard levé vers elle.

-Bon, Elric, c'est à ton tour, dit Chen nerveusement.

-Oui professeur.

Le jeune homme avança de sa démarche féline vers la table, considéra un instant les deux Pokémons, et s'empara de celle de la tortue.

-Comment l'appelle-tu ? demanda Chen tandis qu'il le sortait de sa ball.

-Raphael, dit Elric sans hésiter.

Sonjha tiqua en entendant ce nom. Elle rit doucement, puis à gorge déployée, en comprenant d'où il -avait tiré ce surnom.

-Tu regardais les Tortues Ninjas étant petit toi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Ouais, et alors ? l'agressa Elric.

Elle se calma d'un coup, le ton qu'avait employé l'albinos sur elle lui ayant fait l'effet d'une douche glacée.

-Bah rien, c'est drôle c'est tout, murmura-t-elle, son peu de confiance en elle totalement disparu.

Elle voulait partir, ne plus voir ce garçon effrayant ni ce vieux fou aux mœurs douteuses. Mais elle ne savait pas comment s'éclipser. En s'en allant comme ça sans rien dire ? Ce serait malpoli pour la suite. Mais quelle suite ? Elle allait se réveiller d'un moment à un autre !

-Bon, et si vous vous battiez maintenant ? s'exclama Chen, ce n'est pas ce que vous avez toujours voulue faire tout les deux ?

Elle ? Une fille maigrelette et faible contre lui ? Un garçon qui glacé d'effroi quiconque posait les yeux sur lui ? Le vieux était-il devenu complètement fou ?

Sans même attendre sa réponse, Elric regarda son Pokémon, et lui fit signe d'avancer.

Elle contre la tortue ? Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle se mit à tremblait. Son rêve virait déjà au cauchemar ! S'il n'en était déjà pas un au départ, elle ne saurait le dire.

Soudain, alors qu'elle allait presque céder à la panique, elle sentit la patte écailleuse et tiède d'Icar se glisser dans la sienne.

Elle comprit alors. Ils étaient dans Pokémon. C'était donc des combats Pokémon, rien d'autre.

Sonjha aussi fit signe à son Pokémon de s'avancer, et fut prise d'un doute. Mais comment allait-elle donner des ordres à son Pokémon ?

Dans le jeu, elle avait une liste de commande où il suffisait simplement de cliquer dessus, mais là, rien du tout.

Allait-elle devoir improviser ? Comment faisaient-ils dans l'animé pour connaitre les attaques de leur Pokémon ?

-Euh…dit-elle malgré elle.

Elric haussa un sourcil, toujours en la regardant intensément, comme s'il prenait plaisir à la voir aussi mal à l'aise.

-Raphael, charge, ordonna Elric.

Ces mots sonnèrent en Sonjha tel un glas. Que devait-elle faire ? Icar la regardait d'un air aussi apeuré qu'elle, sans bouger d'une écaille.

La tortue fonça à toute vitesse sur Icar. Le choc le projeta droit contre le mur. Heureusement, il réussi à se relever sans trop de dommage, sûrement en colère.

Il regarda sa dresseuse. Qu'attendait-elle pour lui ordonner d'attaquer ? C'était son rôle à elle, lui ne faisait qu'exécuter. Il se surprit à espérer que bientôt ils seraient en phase.

-Fais-le attaquer griffe et esquive ! lui lança Chen, exaspéré de la voir immobile.

-Attaque griffe ! obéit Sonjha.

Aussitôt, son Pokémon se lança à son tour contre la tortue et lui lacera sauvagement le visage.

Le Pokémon porta ses deux pattes au visage, et ne put rien faire contre les quelques gouttes de sang vermeilles qui s'écrasèrent sur le carrelage.

Sonjha frissonna en le voyant. Elle ne pensait pas les Pokémons aussi violents.

Elric n'avait aucune once de pitié pour son Pokémon, et lui ordonna la même attaque, toujours sur le même ton platonique.

-Esquive Icar !

Le lézard s'écarta juste à temps de la charge de la tortue et contre-attaqua immédiatement à coup de griffe.

Il s'en prit au bras et de nouveau au visage.

Elric crispa un peu la mâchoire en voyant le sang couler de son Pokémon.

Sonjha, quant à elle, ne voulait que s'en aller, loin de toute cette violence qui lui était étrangère.

-Rugissement, ordonna Elric.

-Griffe ! contra Sonjha en hurlant sans même savoir pourquoi.

Tandis que la tortue inspirait pour reprendre son souffle, le lézard se jeta sur lui et lui porta un ultime coup.

La tortue s'effondra en gémissant un « Cara », et ne parvint pas à se relever.

Sans dire un mot, Elric le fit revenir dans sa pokéball et la déposa sur le socle d'une machine qui trainait dans un coin. L'écran s'illumina, il pianota dessus, une douce lumière entoura la pokéball, puis il l'accrocha à sa ceinture, toujours aussi silencieux.

-Tu devrais faire de même, proposa Chen à Sonjha.

Elle mit du temps avant de comprendre qu'il parlait de la machine.

Elle regarda son Pokémon, mais reporta son attention sur Elric, qui sortait une liasse de papier de sa poche.

-Tien, dit-il à Sonjha en la lui tendant.

Elle regardait sans comprendre. Mais qu'était-ce donc ?

-Prends ton fric allez, s'impatienta Elric.

Elle comprit enfin. C'était comme dans les combats de rue ! Le perdant payé le gagnant !

En rougissant, elle lui prit les pokédollars qu'il lui tendait, et le regarda s'en aller sans dire un mot.

-Au fait, dit-il avant de refermer la porte, évite de mourir.

-Euh…

Il referma la porte.

-Ok.

Elle n'avait rien trouvé de plus intelligent à dire. Et pourquoi lui disait-il de ne pas mourir ? Elle repensa au sang du Carapuce. Alors ce serait bien plus violent et mortel que le jeu ?

-Bon, puisque je n'en ai encore jamais eu le temps avec toi, je vais t'expliquer les règles imposées parle Conseil des 4. Tu ne peux capturer que le premier Pokémon rencontré de chaque zone. Il est interdit d'acheter des objets de soin si tu ne te rends pas à l'arène. C'est clair ?

-Euh…ok.

Encore une fois elle n'était pas éloquente.

Elle ne comprit pas ce que le professeur voulait dire. De chaque zone ? Dans le jeu, ce serait à chaque fois que la musique changé. Elle espérait qu'il y aurait au moins des panneaux indicateurs.

-Bien, Jadielle est ta prochaine étape, c'est tout droit au nord, le chemin est direct, tu ne peux pas te perdre. Bon courage !

C'est donc avec un lézard orange pour seule compagnie que la jeune file sortie du laboratoire, affrontant le soleil de Boug Palette.

**•¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•**

**Dorianne Rödhårig* : Dorianne est la version féminine de Dorian, qui ne vient pas du film de Dorian Grey, mais d'un autre héro de , Dorian Hawkmoon. Et Rödhårig, c'est le mot « rousse » en suédois. J'aime me casser la tête pour des prunes. **

**Bref, donc, voici le premier chapitre, différent de sa première version, et à peu près deux fois plus long. Je ne garantie pas avoir la même taille pour les prochains chapitres, là c'est parce que j'ai pas fait exprès ^^. **

**Voilà, à vot' bon cœur les reviewers !**


	3. La neige ça fond

**REQUIEM D'UNE CHIMERE**

**Résumé **: Que feriez-vous à sa place ? Elle, Sonjha, a décidé de se laisser aller…peut être. Ou peut être pas tout compte fait. Comme on dit, on descend pour remonter non ? NUZLOCKE CHALLENGE !

**Chapitre 3 : **

**La neige ça fond**

•¤*¤•._.•¤*¤•

Sans plus réfléchir, Sonjha se rendit dans la maison dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée. La femme, Dorianne, n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, toujours assise à la table de séjour à regarder la télévision.

Elle sourit, puis tomba en extase devant le nouveau compagnon de route de sa fille.

-Oh comme il est mignon ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Icar.

-C'est mignon !

La femme tendis les bras, et, réticente à l'extrême, Sonjha déposa son Pokémon au creux de son coude comme on le ferait avec un bébé.

Dorianne le berçait comme une mère, et dit d'un ton dur à sa « fille » :

-Tu dois te rendre à Jadielle ? Tu te souviens de la route ?

-Euh…non.

Elle se sentit étrangement déçue de ne pas répondre à ses attentes. Peut être une question d'habitude.

De toute manière, elle ne plaisait à personne.

-Pourtant, à force d'y aller avec Elric, tu devrais te souvenir du chemin…

La femme se releva, et de nouveau, elle prit Sonjha dans ses bras.

-C'est peut être la dernière fois qu'on se voit, tu ne pourrais pas faire au moins un effort ? demanda-t-elle en sentant la raideur de sa fille.

Elle paraissait tellement désespérée que Sonjha crue un instant qu'elle était sincère. Obéissante, elle releva les bras et enlaça à son tour Dorianne.

La brune était plus grande que la rousse, Sonjha pensa un instant se retrouver dans les bras de sa véritable mère lorsqu'elle était encore enfant, avant que le départ de son père ne creuse un fossé entre elle.

Emue, presque aux larmes, elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre.

Sans dire un mot, c'était inutile après tout, Sonjha sortie de cette maison étrange.

Son Pokémon sur les talons, elle emprunta la route qu'elle avait prise avec Chen, lorsque celui-ci lui avait montré des « Pokémons sauvages ».

Icar avancé prudemment sur la neige, mais Sonjha voyait bien qu'il peiné à chaque pas. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils arrivaient à la sortie du village, elle fit revenir dans sa ball, son regard insistant étant bien trop douloureux à supporter.

Seule, perdue en pleine nature, elle réfléchissait.

Comment pourrait-elle sortir de là ?

Sortir de ce jeu maudit, retrouver sa vie d'avant, certes ennuyeuse à mourir, mais stable.

Là, elle était perdue, abandonnée à son sort, avec pour seule protection un lézard trouillard et douillet.

Non. Elle se devait de garder les pieds sur terre. Si encore c'était le bon mot. Etait-elle seulement dans la réalité ? Était-elle dans un univers alternatif, comme dans le reportage qu'elle avait regardait à la télévision il avait quelques années ?

Oui. C'était sûrement cela. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre alternative.

Rassurée, plus ou moins, elle continua d'avancer, l'esprit au loin.

Elle s'enfonça plusieurs fois dans un trou camouflé par la neige, elle buta contre des cailloux qui trainaient là, elle fonça plusieurs fois dans des arbres qui avaient poussé comme de par hasard sur son chemin.

Environ une heure plus tard, elle s'arrêta, le regard interdit devant un petit animal violet qui s'était relevé de l'herbe haute en la voyant.

Ils s'observèrent un moment, puis le rat lança comme un avertissement.

-RATTATA !

Aussitôt, plusieurs dizaines de ses congénères se dressèrent à leur tour, encerclant la jeune fille.

Perdue, affolée, elle tenta de faire un pas sur le côté, songeant à passer par-dessus les rats sans faire d'histoire, mais à peine esquissa-t-elle un geste que leurs échines s'hérissèrent de concert.

Elle sentit la ball de son Pokémon remuer à son côté.

Intriguée, elle descendit la main vers elle, tout doucement, les rats s'énervant à chaque mouvement brusque, et le fit sortir de là.

Icar cracha un léger filet de fumé vers le seul rat qu'il voyait, les sourcils froncés.

Sonjha devina qu'il était apparemment prêt à en découdre.

Enfin rassurée, elle se campa sur ses deux jambes, se redressa un peu, et toisa les rats, le regard triomphant.

Malheureusement, c'était sans compter la trouillardise* de son lézard. Il regarda autour de lui, au départ pour analyser le terrain, mais il se recroquevilla au fur et à mesure qu'il comptait le nombre d'ennemis.

A la fin, ayant finit de tourner sur lui-même, il regarda Sonjha d'un air suppliant.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Son Pokémon ne pipa mot et, avant de laisser le temps à sa dresseuse dire quoi que ce soit, il sauta vers elle, donna un coup de patte à sa main, fit tomber sa ball de là, tapota le sommet de son habitacle portatif, qui s'ouvrit et l'aspira à l'intérieur.

Sa dresseuse était bien plus grande que lui, elle saurait les sortir de là après tout.

Et puis, elle n'avait qu'à pas choisir un Pokémon lâche, elle aurait dû prendre le Bulbizarre, lui, au moins, n'était pas un froussard.

Et puis il supportait bien la neige.

Dire que quelques instants auparavant il avait espérer ne jamais devoir retourner dans sa ball. Et, depuis leur départ, il ne l'avait quitté que pour deux occasions. Un combat contre son ami le Carapuce, et un câlin forcé avec la mère de sa dresseuse. Il avait détesté ce moment. Des bisous collant partout, des étreintes trop serrées. L'enfer.

Sonjha regardait ces rats qui avançaient vers elle à présent. Que devait-elle faire ? Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle tentait de se rappeler une quelconque émission traitant du sujet.

Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit, sinon l'envie de courir à l'aveuglette.

Ce qu'elle fit.

La rousse prit ses jambes à son cou et courait droit devant elle.

Etait-ce vers le sud ou le nord ? Elle aurait bien l'air bête si elle arrivait à Bourg Palette toute essoufflée.

Une terrible douleur la ramena à la réalité. Alors qu'elle avait un peu ralenti pour esquiver un rocher qui trainait par là, elle s'était fait mordre le mollet par un rat plus rapide que les autres.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil le sang couler, sa raison lui disait de s'arrêter pour examiner la plaie, mais les rats continuaient de la courser.

Courir. Courir. Courir. Toujours plus vite.

Mais elle s'essouffla bien vite. Bientôt, le fait d'inspirer lui brula les poumons, au point qu'elle se retenait de respirer le plus longtemps possible.

Peine perdue. Elle ne pouvait se passer d'oxygène.

Elle devait passer outre la douleur. Elle le devait. Il le fallait. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Mais. A quoi bon ? Si elle mourrait dans ce monde…mourrait-elle dans l'autre ?

Vérifier cette hypothèse la tenta un instant, l'épuisement étant à son comble. Mais sa raison lui criait de continuer. De courir. Jusqu'à Jadielle ? Jusqu'à Bourg Palette ?

Non.

Un arbre aux branches suffisamment basses pour qu'elle puisse sauter dessus.

Elle en repéra un. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle fonça à toute vitesse vers lui, leva les bras au bon moment pour s'accrocher à une branche. Elle faillit pousser un cri de victoire, mais c'est complètement désespérée qu'elle entendit le bois craquer et céder sous son poids.

De tous les arbres de la zone, elle avait choisi celui qui était mort depuis des lustres.

« _Merci cerveau _» songea-t-elle en sentant son derrière heurter douloureusement le sol.

Complètement déphasée, elle sentit les rats grouiller sur elle en poussant des couinements affamés.

Etait-cela mourir ? Voir toute ces créatures courant un peu partout en la mordant partout où ils le pouvaient ?

Une, deux, trois…quinze…vingt…vingt-huit morsures, compta-elle avant de sombrer dans un état comateux, ne supportant plus la douleur.

•¤*¤•._.•¤*¤•

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter de faire ces livraisons à la con ?

Bon, d'accord, il rendait ce service en échange de bouffe gratuite. Mais bon. Il se faisait tout de même un peu exploiter.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'Andy, livreur occasionnel du magasin de Jadielle de son état, pensait de sa situation.

Depuis son départ, tôt le matin, il ne cessait de râler à qui voulait l'entendre que son patron l'enjoignait à risquer sa vie en permanence pour des livraisons hors de la ville avec pour seule moyen de défense un vieux fusil normalement accroché au mur du magasin, certes chargé, mais Andy douté de son fonctionnement.

Il avançait péniblement dans la neige.

-Saloperie de temps ! s'exclama-t-il en shootant dans un caillou qui dépasser du manteau blanc.

Il repéra alors sur le chemin normalement lisse un détournement en direction des hautes herbes. Puis, quelques secondes après qu'il en vienne à la conclusion qu'un dresseur trainait dans le coin, il entendit de puissants cris.

-Des Rattata, devina-t-il.

Curieux, après tout il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, sa livraison pourrait bien attendre, il se dirigea vers la source des cris.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il fit descendre la bandoulière de son antique fusil et tira vers le ciel.

Cela eut l'effet désiré.

Paniqués, les Pokémons détalèrent dans tout les sens, laissant ce qu'ils piétinaient à l'abandon.

Andy s'approcha lentement de ce corps recouvert de morsure. Il reconnu une jeune fille. Ses cheveux étaient tellement rouge qu'il s'abaissa pour vérifier si elle ne s'était pas fracasser le crane sur le sol.

Heureusement, il vit que c'était sa couleur naturel.

•¤*¤•._.•¤*¤•

-Et ben ma belle ?

Paniquée, Sonjha se redressa d'un coup. Mais son corps affaiblit par la course et l'attaque des rats chancela dangereusement, menaçant de la faire tombe une nouvelles fois.

Elle regarda avec effroi cet homme armé penché sur elle.

Il releva les bras en signe de paix, et se leva à son tour.

Elle pensa d'emblé qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids contre lui.

Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te balader comme ça dans la cambrousse ? demanda l'homme en faisant un pas vers elle.

D'instinct, elle se recula, percutant le tronc de l'arbre traitre.

Elle réprima une grimace de douleur, et dit la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit.

-Euh…

« _Quelle élocution_ » se reprit-elle mentalement.

L'homme rangea son arme, et sortie une bouteille rose, semblable à celle qu'elle avait prise dans l'ordinateur.

Chaque respiration était une torture.

Il avança de nouveau vers elle.

-Alors, pourquoi t'es aussi inconsciente ? insista-t-il.

De quoi lui parlait-il ? Elle était loin d'être inconsciente !

-Hein ? fut la seule chose qu'elle réussi à dire.

-Tu n'es pas dresseuse, affirma l'étranger.

Il avançait toujours vers elle.

-Si, souffla Sonjha.

Sa voix tremblait encore plus.

A son plus grand désarroi, l'homme éclata de rire. Il franchit la distance qu'il restait entre elle et lui, puis aspergea la jeune fille de sa bouteille.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que la Potion, elle s'en souvenait à présent, agissait.

-Je suis dresseuse, ajouta-t-elle, plus aisément.

-Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tu as laissé ces Rattata faire de toi leur quatre-heure ?

« _Des Rattata…_ » elle se souviendrait de leur nom, elle en était certaine.

-Parce que…

Elle ne le savait pas. Du moins elle n'osait pas l'avouer. Qu'elle avait un Pokémon lâche. Très lâche.

L'idée de se mettre en colère contre lui ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit. Que pouvait-elle face à un individu de la même trempe qu'elle après tout ?

-Prouve-le-moi alors, proposa l'homme.

Sonjha porta sa main réparée à sa ceinture et en décrocha la ball d'Icar.

Dans un rayon rouge, le lézard apparu, tout tremblant de peur. Il regardait autour de lui, complètement affolé, comme s'il pensait encore être aux prises avec les Rattata.

Sonjha se pencha sur lui, le pris dans ses bras et, tout en le berçant comme un bébé, elle lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes.

-Tu ne devrais pas trop le materner tu sais, suggéra l'homme.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Pourtant, le fait d'être gentille avec les animaux lui avait toujours servie, comme le hamster que sa classe avait acheté en primaire. Elle était l'une des seuls vers qui le rongeur allait pour manger dans la main, le reste du temps, il se terrait au fond de sa cage, l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, réellement curieuse.

-Parce que sinon il ne deviendra jamais fort.

Icar se crispa un peu sous l'annonce. Si, il deviendrait fort. Mais pas tout de suite. Pour le moment, il faisait un câlin à sa dresseuse qui venait de leur sauver la vie à tout les deux.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Andy, commença l'homme, je viens de Jadielle.

A ce nom, Sonjha releva la tête. Elle savait qu'elle était perdue. Peut être que…

- Et je me rends à Bourg Palette, termina Andy, ruinant ses espoir.

Il semblait qu'il avait remarquait son désarroi, car il lui demanda gentiment tandis qu'elle se relevait :

-Est-ce que a va ?

Elle se ferma comme une huitre. Son Pokémon se figea, et s'accrocha à sa jambe.

-Oui, c'est par où Jadielle ?

-Par là, lui répondit son sauveur en lui désignant la direction opposée à celle qu'elle prévoyait de prendre.

Quelle mauvaise aventurière elle était…

-Merci…

Elle s'apprêtait à le laisser, mais il lui tendit une liasse de papier en souriant.

-Je n'ai pas besoins d'argent, répliqua-t-elle abruptement.

-Ce sont des bons de réductions pour notre magasin à Jadielle ! N'hésite pas à t'en servir !

Sur ce, l'homme partie, en reprenant son fusil dans la main.

Elle fourra les bons dans sa poche sans les regarder, puis avança dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiqué, se forçant à ne pas penser à ce qui venait de se passer.

« _Je fais une balade de santé avec un Pokémon… Je fais une balade de santé avec un Pokémon… Je fais une balade de santé avec un Pokémon…_ »

Elle se répétait cette litanie jusqu'à son arrivée à Jadielle.

Entre temps, Icar, comprenant que tout danger était écarté, la força à le prendre dans ses bras à grand coup de ronchonnades en tout genre.

La première chose que Sonjha remarqua de Jadielle, c'était le grand bâtiment au toit arrondi qui se dressait au milieu de toutes ces basses habitations.

Elle tenta de repérer un endroit calme où elle pourrait dormir, sa course et sa…non, elle ne devait pas y penser, l'avaient épuisé.

Un toit rose pâle attira son attention. A coté de la double porte automatique, un panneau ombrait la zone.

« Nous soignons vos Pokémons ! Gratuit pour les dresseurs ! »

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis se décida à entrer dans la bâtisse en se disant que son Pokémon aurait bien besoins de soin après ce qui venait de leur arriver.

Tremblante de peur, elle sursauta lorsque la porte coulisse pour laisser passer deux garçons en pleins discussion. Ils ne firent pas attention à elle et la frôlèrent sans la voir.

Surprise, elle se laissa entrainer par Icar dans le Centre. C'était une grande salle, avec au fond une grosse machine installée derrière un comptoir, tenue par une jeune femme rose bonbon, de la racine des cheveux à la pointe de ses chaussures.

Elle sourit gentiment à Sonjha, l'enjoignant à la rejoindre.

-Bonjour ! Puis-je avoir vos pokéballs pour soigner vos Pokémons ?

La rousse ne se demande pas combien de temps elle avait mis pour réussi à dire ce speech sans se tromper, et regarda le lézard.

Elle se baissa, croyant répondre aux exigences de l'infirmière, et l'attrapa sous les aisselles, pour le déposer sur le comptoir.

L'infirmière la regardait d'un air gentil, come si elle attendait autre chose. Enfin, lorsqu'elle comprit que Sonjha ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle dit d'un ton gentil :

-Il faut que votre Pokémon soit dans sa ball.

-Ah.

Sonjha regarda son Pokémon. Un cocker n'aurait pas fait un regard aussi suppliant. Elle tenta de le convaincre. Il fallait le soigner après tout.

Elle ferma son cœur. Il le fallait. Elle décrocha sa seule et unique ball de sa ceinture et obligea son Pokémon à entrer dedans à grand renfort de promesses.

La ball refermée, la rousse la tendit à l'infirmière, qui s'en empara en souriant.

Elle pianota sur un clavier, que Sonjha devina très ancien, étant donné le bruit que faisait chaque touche, et posa la ball sur une surface noire.

Cette dernière s'illumina, aveuglant presque Sonjha. Puis elle disparue. La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, et compris avec surprise que les « soins » étaient terminés.

-C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, répondit l'infirmière comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Mais vous ne l'examinez pas ni rien ?

-Votre Pokémon n'est pas dans un état critique, il n'avait besoins que de soin de base, énonça l'infirmière en souriant.

Sonjha avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de parler comme un gamin de maternelle. Cela ne lui plut pas du tout. Pourquoi s'échinait-on dans ce monde à la prendre pour la dernière des imbéciles ?

La réponse était évidente. Elle était comme un nouveau né découvrant son nouvel univers.

Il faudrait bien qu'elles 'y fasse.

Aussitôt sa ball remise entre ses mains, son Pokémon en sortie sans attendre son autorisation. Il darda sur sa dresseuse son regard bleu nuit, auparavant aussi doux que celui d'un enfant. A présent elle ne doutait qu'il la grillerait sur place s'il en avait la capacité.

-Au revoir mademoiselle ! la salua l'infirmière en lui faisant signe de la main.

-Au revoir, souffla Sonjha en sortant du Centre.

Elle chercha ensuite le grand bâtiment qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil quelques minutes auparavant. Elle le repéra facilement, le toit ayant beau être gris, il n'en restait pas moins imposant.

Au travers des rues dans lesquelles elle se perdit facilement, elle se dirigea vers lui, et fut surprise de voir une si grande foule me masser devant.

Curieuse, Icar plus qu'elle en tout cas, ils se dirigèrent vers cette populace.

« _Autant en savoir un maximum sur ce monde après tout._ » se disait-elle.

Bientôt, son Pokémon dû se retrouver dans ses bras pour éviter de se perdre.

-Mais c'est inacceptable ! s'exclama un jeune homme à coté d'elle, la faisant violement sursauter.

-Oui c'est vrai ! cria un autre.

-Un champion se doit de rester dans son arène !

Tout les gens autour d'elle semblait protester quant à l'absence abusive du champion local en gros.

« _C'est quoi un champion ?_ » se demanda-t-elle.

Peut être qu'un nouveau passage chez le professeur Chen ne serait pas de trop.

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait rien de réellement intéressant à faire là, elle se fraya un chemin au travers de la foule de plus en plus compact, et atterrit devant ce qui s'apparentait le plus à une épicerie.

Curieuse, elle entra dedans, et reconnu sur l'enseigne accroché au dessus de la caisse le meme logo que celui présent sur ses bons de commandes. En y pensant, elle les sortie de sa poche apres avoir posé son Pokémon sur le sol et son air calme se transforma au fil de al lecture en un masque d'incompréhension.

« Bon de commande :

Mr Samuel Chen.

-Taurorrosse x 5

Pokéball x 2

Eprouvette x 20

Total règlement : 2450 Pokédollars »

-Quel con, siffla Sonjha en comprenant que son sauveur s'était trompé de type de bons.

« _Bah…ça ne devait pas être des réductions très importantes _» se força-t-elle à penser.

Sonjha fit le tour du magasin et, malgré les articles qui lui étaient totalement inconnus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'endroit diablement familier.

C'en était presque frustrant.

Ses pas résonnaient dans la salle spacieuse. Les rayons étaient régis comme dans un supermarché : nourriture d'un côté, et reste de l'autre.

Elle s'intéressa tout d'abord au fond, là où se dressait de long en large et en travers des affiches et des panneaux vantant les mérites de la Sylphe SARL. Apparemment c'était la société la plus influente dans ce monde. Pour la première fois, Sonjha remercia l'école de lui apprendre des choses plus ou moins utile.

Pour une fois qu'elle reconnaissait un mot qui sortait de l'ordinaire, elle en était fière.

En y regardant de plus près, elle ne voyait que ce sigle là partout, sur tout.

Un monde où le monopole était de mise, comme ça lui paraissait étrange.

Il n'y avait nulle part une autre marque. A part une, mais qui était horriblement plus cher. Il fallait être un dresseur de luxe pour s'approprier des Hyper-Potions ou même des Guérisons.

Elle, elle n'en avait pas les moyens, elle en était sûre. Elle soupçonnait sa fausse mère d'être aussi radine que la vraie.

Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de faire le plein. Dorianne lui avait dit qu'elle lui avait mit tout ce dont un aventurier aurait besoins dans son sac, elle ne s'intéressera donc qu'à tout ce qui concernait les « produits Pokémons » comme des Potions, Pokéballs, Total Soin et autres.

Elle ne prit que deux ou trois exemplaires de chaque, ne sachant pas trop si ça allait lui servir, puis se dirigea vers la caisse.

Sur les étales destinaient à attirer le client pour le faire acheter des babioles inutiles en temps normale, elle repéra une étrange sorte de boite, de la taille d'une boite d'allumettes format familiale.

« Taurorrosse, une boite, et plus faim pour 12 heures ! Sylphe SARL »

Sonjha se demanda si c'était efficace. Pour en avoir le cœur net, et pour ruiner d'avantage ses économies, elle prit une boite et la déposa sur le tapis déroulant de la caisse.

La dernière cliente partie, ce fut enfin son tour.

-Bonjour, la salua le caissier sans la regarder.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle par automatisme.

-Sala ! s'exclama Icar, peu ravi d'être mis sur le côté.

-Votre carte.

-Pardon ?

-Il me faut votre carte dresseur, récita l'homme en détachant chaque mot.

-Euh…

La jeune fille fouilla ses poches, et trouva dans la dernière pochette de son sac à dos, celle dans laquelle trainaient aussi un jeu de clé et un canif. Elle mémorisa le dernier élément, certaine d'en avoir l'usage un jour ou l'autre.

Elle tendit sa trouvaille à l'homme, qui récita son nom à voix haute. Peut être avait-il essuyé plusieurs fraude auparavant pour être aussi méfiant.

-Sonjha Rödhårig, originaire de Bourg Palette, dix-sept ans, née à Bourg Palette, c'est bien cela ? récita-t-il d'air blasé.

-Euh…oui, balbutia Sonjha, oui c'est bien moi.

-Votre autorisation ?

-Hein ?

Mais de quelle autorisation parlait-il ? Elle était apprenant majeure puisqu'elle avait reçu l'autorisation, pour ne pas dire l'ordre, de partir à l'aventure ! Ce monde était décidément un monde de fous illogique et incohérent.

-Il faut une autorisation pour pouvoir acheter tout ça, dit l'homme en englobant tout ses articles d'un geste du bras.

-Ah bon ?

-On t'as pas appris ça à l'école ? railla l'homme.

-Ben…non.

-Dans ce cas, je vais t'apprendre un truc ma jolie. Dans c'te foutu pays, c'est le Conseil des 4 qui dirige, pigé ? Ça veut dire que c'est eux qui prennent les décisions. Ils veulent avoir la main mise sur la Sylphe SARL, donc ils limitent l'utilisation de leur produit, t'as le droit que de capturer que le premier Pokémon de chaque zone, et tu peux acheter des popos que quand tu vas te mesurer aux champions d'arène, j'suis assez clair ?

Il avait dit cela d'un ton tellement dur que la jeune fille, complètement paumée, en était arrivée aux larmes.

Tandis qu'Icar sautait autour d'elle pour attirer son attention, l'homme contourna sa caisse pour s'approcher d'elle.

-Mais faut pas chouiner comme ça enfin ! s'exclama-t-il.

Mais en réalité, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. En général, les jeunes dresseurs qui venaient dans boutique savaient ce genre de règles, pourquoi pas elle ? Est-ce que par hasard elle ne serait pas une dresseuse officialisée ? Non, elle avait une carte. Peut être l'aurait-elle trafiqué.

Non plus.

-C'est que…je me suis mal réveillée ce matin, s'excusa-t-elle sans qu'il ne lui demande rien.

-Quoi ?

C'était l'excuse la plus bidon qu'il ait jamais entendu !

-J'ai fait un terrible cauchemar.

Même son Pokémon la regardait avec incrédulité ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette fille ?

-Je suis vraiment désolée, mais tu n'as le droit de m'acheter que ça.

Il repoussa les Potions et les Total soins, conscient de voir de l'argent s'envoler. Mais le regard de la jeune fille, digne de la meilleure scène de cinéma rubrique mouchoir, l'enjoignit à lui venir en aide.

Quelque chose en lui le poussait à l'aider. Son regard se posa sur sa chaise. Il repensa tout d'un coup au colis que son imbécile d'assistant avait oublié d'emporter.

Il eut une idée. Peut être qu'elle accepterait.

-Dis, ça te dirais de me rendre service ? En échange de réduction ?

Elle se montra tout à coup plus sociale.

-En parlant de réduction, j'ai rencontrais un homme sur la route et il m'a donné ça, dit-elle à toute vitesse en lui tendant un bons de commande.

-Oui, je sais qu'il est un peu étourdi de temps à autre. Pardonne-le je te pris.

-Mouais, se renfrogna la rousse.

-Si tu veux, tu pourrais quand même les avoir ces réductions, commença le marchand.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, mon assistant à oublié ce paquet, tu pourrais le livrer ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu viens bien de Bourg Palette puisque tu l'as rencontré sur la route, rends-moi ce service et je te ferais une remise à moitié prix lors de ton prochaine achat.

Sonjha réfléchi à sa proposition. L'idée de faire des économies la tentait énormément. Mais d'un autre coté, devoir faire demi tour pour ça, elle n'en était pas très fan. Et si elle retombait sur cette bande de Rattata qui ne demandait que sa peau ?

Sans plus y penser, elle opina du chef. Elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Certes, elle ne connaissait pas trop la valeur du Pokédollars, mais penser qu'il en fallait cinquante pour payer une misérable boite de nourriture, elle préférait faire des économies dès à présent.

Quitte à être dans la galère financière, autant que ça soit le plus tard possible.

-Très bien ! s'exclama l'homme.

Il retourna à sa place et lui fourra le petit paquet dans les mains.

Elle le soupesa un instant, puis le mis dans son sac sans ménagement.

En sortant de la boutique, la rousse s'étonna de voir que le crépuscule commençait déjà. Elle ne savait pas si c'était prudent de se balader de nuit.

Son Pokémon pris la décision à sa place et tira sur son pantalon pour l'embarquer vers le sud, droit vers la sortie de la ville.

Finalement, elle se dit que les Rattata devaient être des Pokémons nocturne, donc elle ne risquait rien.

•¤*¤•._.•¤*¤•

Elle avait bien vue des silhouettes minuscules, de la taille d'un gros rat, se faufiler dans les hautes herbes qui longeait le chemin tracée dans la neige, mais elle eut bien de la chance de n'en voir aucune l'attaquer.

Heureusement, la flamme qui brillait au bout de la queue de son Pokémon l'éclairerait suffisamment pour la guider, mais le seul inconvénient à cela était le fait qu'il faisait fondre la neige, ce qui eu vite-fait de rendre le chemin boueux, au plus grand déplaisir de la jeune fille, qui se sentait humiliée à chaque pas, ses chaussures produisant un écœurant bruit de succion.

Enfin, alors que la lune était à son zénith, elle entra dans le Bourg Palette.

Complètement épuisée, les membres lourds, chaque pas de plus était devenu une véritable torture, la respiration sifflante, le nez coulant sous le froid, et les yeux à moitié fermés, elle se laissait totalement guider par son instinct pour la conduire au seul lit qu'elle connaissait. Tant pis si elle se retrouvait face à sa fausse mère en colère.

La fatigue était trop grande. L'appel du sommeil bien trop tentant.

Elle songea un instant à se laisser choir contre un mur et s'endormir là, mais la neige et le vent glacial l'en empêchait.

-Sala ! s'exclama son Pokémon.

Dans un dernier élan de conscience, elle reconnu le jardin parfait de la maison dans laquelle elle s'était éveillé le matin même. Elle y entra sans même frapper et se glissa silencieusement dans l'habitation endormie.

Elle entra dans « sa » chambre et, sans même se déshabiller, se glissa dans les draps froids, bien vite réchauffés par son Pokémon.

Le lendemain, ce fut Icar qui la réveilla. Elle pesta contre lui durant de longues minutes, le Salamèche ayant trouvé comme seul moyen pour la sortir du lit que de lui souffler de la fumée sur le visage.

Finalement, voyant qu'il avait vraiment l'air désolé, elle le laissa dans la chambre et alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortie habillée d'une manière similaire.

Elle descendit les escaliers, et fut étonner de ne pas voir la femme assise dans le salon. Elle pensa un instant à se faire à manger, et décida tout de même de se faire un petit déjeuner consistant, prônant la loi de survie comme raison valable.

Elle sortie de la maison fraiche et dispose, comme si la veille n'avait jamais existé.

En chemin vers le laboratoire de Chen, elle sortie le colis de son sac. Elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi il s'agissait.

-Sala ! l'avertit Icar en voyant qu'il était arrivé.

Sonjha soupira longuement. Elle n'avait pas oublié le mépris avec lequel le vieux professeur l'avait traité.

C'est donc la tête basse et la démarche hésitante qu'elle entra dans le laboratoire. L'heure n'était pas aussi matinale, aussi tous les scientifiques couraient dans tout les sens dans le labo.

Elle les dépassa sans les voir, et accéléra le pas en apercevant le professeur assis à une table en train de consulter un ordinateur.

-Bonjour professeur Chen ! lança la jeune fille en lui fourrant le paquet dans les mains.

-Bonjour Sonjha, dit calmement Chen en se levant pour l'accueillir, qu'est-ce donc ?

-Un colis que le livreur à oublié, au revoir !

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque son visage rencontra une surface dure et froide.

-Salamèche ! Mèche ! s'énerva Icar.

Sonjha se recula, surprise de rencontrer un obstacle et reconnu avec stupeur Raphael, le Pokémon de nul autre que…

-Elric ! salua le professeur en se dirigeant vers lui, délaissant son colis.

-Bonjour, répondit froidement l'albinos.

-Je peux le voir ?

-Bien sûr.

Le professeur s'empara du Carapuce, pas très ravi de devoir quitter les bras de son dresseur pour ceux apparemment malhabile du vieux.

Sonjha se sentait un peu perdue. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait s'en aller, bien qu'elle en mourait d'envie.

Elle regarda un instant Elric. Il avait toujours l'air aussi commode, le regard assassin fixé sur le vieux fou. S'ennuyant profondément, la jeune fille tenta de faire la conversation.

-Ça va ?

-Hum.

-Ton voyage commence bien ?

-Hum.

-Tu voudrais pas qu'on fasse équipe le temps d'être plus fort ?

-Hum.

« _Autant parler avec une tombe_ » s'énerva-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu me parles pas ? On est dans la même galère !

-Si tu le dis.

-Raah !

Elle s'énervait pour de bon. Non mais pourquoi était-il si peu coopératif ? Ils étaient tout les deux perdu dans un monde hostile ! Ils devaient se serrer les coudes pour espérer s'en sortir !

-Etre dresseur veut aussi dire être en solo, récita Elric comme s'il dictait une leçon de cours.

Elle sentit tout le mépris qu'il avait à son égard en voyant le regard condescendant qu'il lui adressait.

-Ok, dit-elle.

« _Il l'aura voulu_ »

Le professeur rendit enfin son Pokémon à l'albinos, et s'apprêtait à retourner à ses affaires jusqu'à se qu'il se tape le front avec sa main en s'exclamant :

-J'allais oublier !

-Quoi donc professeur ? s'enquit Elric, soudain plus bavard.

-J'ai oublié de vous donner votre Pokedex !

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers le fond du laboratoire, laissant les deux amis-ennemis seuls.

Le silence était si gênant que Sonjha ne souhaitait qu'une chose, disparaitre six pieds sous terre.

Heureusement le professeur revint rapidement, deux objets rouge ressemblant étrangement à un téléphone portable.

-Ceci jeunes gens, et un objet de mon invention, rendu obligatoire par le Conseil des 4, il fait TOUT ! Absolument TOUT !

-A manger aussi ? ironisa Elric, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le professeur le regarda sans comprendre, puis éclata de rire en comprenant qu'il plaisantait.

-Non peut être pas jusque là, mais il fait encyclopédie Pokémon, vous informe sur tout ce qu'i savoir sur votre compagnon, fait office de téléphone portable, sert de puce GPS, à répertorier vos capture, pour ne pas qu'il y ai de fraude, il a un emplacement au dos pour y mettre sa carte dresseur, il a une batterie solaire, mais il faut tout de même garder des piles lorsque vous êtes dans une grotte, sinon ça marche pas, bref, il est parfait !

Sonjha était si éberluée par le comportement de fou furieux de Chen qu'elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il lui tendit l'objet rouge. Ce fut Elric qui s'empara de sa main et le lui fourra dedans.

Elle se réveilla enfin, et ne vit que le jeune homme s'en aller sans demander son reste.

Elle fit de même, et cligna des yeux en sentant la morsure du soleil hivernal sur ses yeux alors habitués à la semi obscurité du labo.

•¤*¤•._.•¤*¤•

**Trouillardise* = oui je sais ça existe pas comme mot, mais on est dans la tête de Sonjha là ! **

**Voilà ! Chapitre fini 2 fini ! Comment que je suis trop fière de moi ! Mouahahaha !**

**Bon finalement Sonjha garde son côté un peu con, parce que j'aime ça XD et Icar aussi sera un imbécile, jusqu'à un certain point. **

**Le Pokédex bah…c'est l'IPhone 10 XD oui j'ai des références pourrie, même si je boycotte Apple. Aucun rapport ? Et alors ? **

**Bon, pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic Pokémon, il y aura une référence à The Dark Maiden, mon petit bébé qui à débarqué à point nommé quand j'en avais besoins =') **

**Bref, ça se passera directement après la fin de TDM, qui n'est pas encore parue. Heureusement, j'ai fini de l'écrire ^^ **

**Bon, à plus ! **

**Et oubliez pas le petit commentaire ! Ça coûte rien et ça rapporte beaucoup ! **

_**R&R PLEASE !**_


End file.
